


Onward

by littlev123



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Hiking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlev123/pseuds/littlev123
Summary: "Sometimes the water smoothly followed the contours of the bank and jutting rocks, and in other areas it crashed gently against the stony surfaces; but no matter what it came across, it tirelessly glided onward."





	Onward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unacctmango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacctmango/gifts).



“We should thank Kisumi again when we get back.”

Haruka grew quiet for a moment as he and Makoto continued to walk up a gentle incline. Grass occasionally encroached upon the dirt path their boots followed, and shade from nearby trees dappled the sides of the trail. To their left and right lay the light forest adorning one of the hills near Iwatobi.

Looking away from the scenery, Makoto watched as the shorter male readjusted one of his backpack straps. Before the brunette could add on to his previous suggestion, however, the other spoke.

“I made all of them bentos,” Haruka said, and then he shifted his sapphire gaze to a bush off to the side. “…including him.”

A gentle smile tugged at the corner of Makoto’s lips. He leaned down to leave a light kiss on his cheek. “He’ll appreciate it, Haru.”

Haruka hummed in acknowledgement, which furthered his boyfriend’s satisfaction. Not long ago the freestyle swimmer would have refused to admit to his toleration-growing-on-borderline-friendship, much less give him anything.

Earlier that week Makoto’s parents announced they would be out of town that weekend. Then, Kisumi had offered to watch Ren and Ran, who both enjoyed playing with the shier Hayato. So Makoto and Haruka decided to spend that same afternoon hiking—an activity that they both adored but couldn’t often find the time for. While the brunette delighted in observing the trees and small animals, the black-haired male looked forward to finding natural rivers.

Attention briefly consumed, Makoto almost missed Haruka subtly but abruptly straighten. He quickly reached out and wrapped his fingers around the other’s hand. “Do you hear water?” he asked, trying and failing to keep the fond amusement out of his voice.

Haruka huffed, yet he gently squeezed the other’s hand. “I wasn’t going to run for it.”

Makoto raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

“…I was planning to walk briskly.”

Leaving the path, they followed the distinct sound of water flowing and trickling over smooth rocks. The ground grew more level the further they went, and soon they spotted the stream.

Removing his backpack, Makoto sat down in front of a tree near the bank. As he leaned against the bark, Haruka, who had set aside his backpack as well, dipped his hand into the water. Elation danced in the cerulean depths of his eyes.

After a few surprisingly short moments, Haruka lifted his hand, turned around, and tapped the inside of the taller male’s boot.

Moving his legs outward, Makoto made enough room for the other to comfortably sit in between his legs and lean back against him. Then he loosely wrapped his arms around the other. Savoring the mellow sounds of the river drifting and quietly gurgling downstream, he closed his eyes. In situations like this he could most understand his boyfriend’s fascination with water; it moved like a tranquil living being, always heading toward a destination yet content to take its time.

Something suddenly skittered down his neck. Eyes popping open and imagining the worst bug his mind could conjure, he released a startled gasp and pitched both himself and Haruka over. The forest grass was rather unforgiving on his shoulder as he landed on his side, but all his racing heart cared about was putting distance between himself and what had to be miniscule crawling legs.

Realizing he had reacted a bit excessively, he at least found comfort in the fact that his arm had pillowed Haruka’s head. “Sorry, Haru. I felt something...”

Haruka carefully rolled in the other’s loose grip so that he could face him. Then, expression distinctly unimpressed, he plucked a pair of leaves off of Makoto’s shirt.

Makoto flushed. “I thought it was a bug.”

“We’re in a forest. There are a lot of bugs,” Haruka pointed out, blindly tossing the leaves behind him. A small, amused smile revealed he held no ill will about the overreaction.

“Well yeah, but I don’t want them crawling on me.”

“Fair enough.”

Sighing, Makoto mourned the fact that he had ruined their relaxation. Haruka shifted forward and, pressing his lips to Makoto’s, lingered for a few seconds to reassure him. The brunette returned the gesture and recognized the familiar surge of warmth in his chest.

Once they separated and sat back up, they decided to eat before they started walking again. Having stored the bentos in his backpack, Haruka handed one to the taller male. Makoto pulled out water bottles.

“It really is beautiful out here,” Makoto commented, watching a squirrel scramble across a branch. He took a bite of seasoned rice and swallowed before continuing. “I’ll miss having woods close by.”

Haruka nodded in agreement. “After we’re in Tokyo, we should try to find time.”

“Speaking of, are you still thinking about taking those cooking classes at university?”

“Mhm.”

“I think it’d be good to have something like that to break up your academic classes—”

“Makoto.” Haruka slowly set down his chopsticks and jerked his chin at something behind the brunette. “Turn slowly.”

Confused, Makoto followed the instructions until he spotted the female deer walking far off in the distance. Her long limbs moved with an easy grace as she stopped in front of a shrub. They could barely make out the tan spots dotting her tawny pelt, and her head ducked out of their sight as she nosed at the ground. How much time passed Makoto wasn’t sure, but too soon she snapped to attention at some noise they couldn’t hear and dashed off.

“I didn’t know there were any deer around here,” Makoto remarked as he turned back around.

Haruka shrugged and finished the last of his meal. “Me either.”

“After I finish my food we should keep going.” Makoto took another bite, and he wished he could spend longer evaluating the delicate flavors. But they had only an hour left before they should head back, and he wanted to travel a little more until then.

Once he stuffed in the last tidbit of rice, he helped Haruka place the bentos and waters back into their backpacks. Then, after putting the backpacks back on, they spared a minute to appraise the tinted river. Sometimes the water smoothly followed the contours of the bank and jutting rocks, and in other areas it crashed gently against the stony surfaces; but no matter what it came across, it tirelessly glided onward.

Fingers intertwined, they finally left the river behind to continue their hike.


End file.
